Will you remember me?
by yukigata
Summary: Terra is back or should I say was never gone still under Slades control she is carrying out a dark deed, That involves captureing Starfire and breaking a young Robins heart. And what of the other titans? is everyone doomed? Whats going to happen No one ca


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the titans, nor any of the characters or anything like that. The only thing I own is my imagination.

-------------------------------------------

An erie voice resided threw the Abandoned Warehouse just out of town. A faceless man handed Terra what seemed to be a case of needles fully loaded with some sort of syrum. "Here, my dear. Just administer this to them, and when they are all out cold. then capture her." Terra took the case with a sly grin "of course...father". She turned and left to carry out her mission.

Across town at the pizza place, Was were the unsespecting titans resided. They seemed to be haveing some sort of debate "so then" robin said setting down his menu " its settled, we get a PLAIN pizza" Cyborg sighed "man, do whatever you want I give up! " Raven in her normal monotone voice stated "whatever" Beast boy puffing his cheast up in truimph " yes! .. but maybe some tofu?" they all glared at the green boy and shouted "NO!" beast boy then nudged Raven "hows about I share some of mine with you" Raven merely stared at him and a cup filled with water could be seen getting sourounded in a black aura. Beastboy gulped "or ..i could eat it by myself eaither way heh heh heh" Raven released her energy off the cup. Starfire clasped her hands together "Glorious desision Robin!" she smiled and pondered "although I was hopeing for the chocolate chips with the mustard" she giggled and but stopped ,noticeing the crazed stares they were all giving her "er.. never mind" she said cheerfully.

Robin went to go order the pizza as the other titans discussed. Cyborg smiled "FINNALY a day off, just what Ive been waiting for." Raven looked over to him " you forget, we ussually have alot of time off." Cyborg squinted at the thought and taped his finger on his head for a second "well!" he said loudly "today feels different!' raven sighed "whatever you say" as she pulled out a book. Beastboy glared at her and hovered over her shoulder "watchya reading" he asked curiously. She turned fast eyes glareing at him full of black aura "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS BEASTBOY!" he frowned "sheesh fine fine" he sighed and slumped back in his seat. Starfire was a bit misplaced and fidgeting with her hair. Cyborg seen this "hey Star.. Whats Bo--ther-----ing...you..." he said as he lost concousness and he fell to the table. Starfire looked up "huh?... Cyborg! wha---" she lost concousness as well along with Raven and Beastboy. A girl could be heard laughing. "what fools" spoke Terra. "but where is your beloved leader?' she snuffed and procedded with her mission. she put special restraints on a unconcous Starfire and with her powers lifted the ground under her feet to use as transport. Robin, pizza in hand was walking back to the table "huh.." he was confused for a moment at the other titans limp bodies he gasped looking up "STARFIRE!" he dropped the pizza and ran to were Terra was lifting rock. "Let her go!" he shouted as Terra hovered above him he took out his bo staff and held it in front of him in fighting stance. "maybe some other time wonder boy" she laughed and started takeing off. "your not getting away that easy" he mummbled and shot agrapling hookat the moving rock and got hold of it. He shortedned the leeway and jumped up on the moving rock hitting terra with his bo staff and knocking her over, but not off. He glanced over to Starfire, and swept the hair off her face and smiled. He was about to pick her up and carry her but Terra stabbed him in the neck with the syrum she was given. She laughed "geuss its lights out for you wonder boy" Robin watched thorough blurred vison and failed sensces as he was kicked of the moving rock by Terra. falling down to his death was the last thing he seen before blacking out.

--------------------------------------------------

Heh first chapter. tell me if you like or not - please review you will be loved! oh and dont worry to much, I doubt Robins dead .. -evil grin- or is he?


End file.
